Brock Jones (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Lorraine Jones (wife) Maggie Jones (sister) Susan (sister-in-law) Danny Jones (son) Annie Jones (daughter) Nell Jones (daughter) Philip Jeffries (cousin) Maggie Jeffries (first cousin once removed) Mike Jeffries (first cousin once removed, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Clairton, Virginia; (Formerly) New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former adventurer | Education = Unspecified undergraduate studies (possibly incomplete) | Origin = Human; Technology user | PlaceOfBirth = Bronx, New York City | PlaceOfDeath = Clairton, Virginia | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Bob Brown | First = Daredevil #126 | Death = Rom #50 | HistoryText = Brock Jones, a former professional football player, donned the Torpedo Armor at the request of a dying Michael Stivak, the former Torpedo, and eventually used its technology for good. He clashed with Daredevil who was pursuing the original Torpedo and in the aftermath of their battle, decided to retire from super-heroics. His life as an insurance salesman didn't satisfy him, however, and he picked up the mantle once more, teaming up with Daredevil to take down the Chameleon. Jones was one of a group of adventurers who temporarily joined the Defenders for a single day, but left the team along with most of the other new recruits at the end of that day. Jones later moved to Clairton, West Virginia. There, he met ROM: Spaceknight and they battled the Rocketeers, who were Dire Wraiths in disguise. After learning of the Earth's infestation by the Dire Wraiths Brock Jones becomes friends with ROM and protects Clairton in the Spaceknights absence. Jones was later killed in battle with the Dire Wraiths. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Torpedo Armor:' ** It can generate intense bursts of energy from the various parts of his armor. **The chest armor can produce a Unibeam(A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path.), similar to Iron-man's armor. **The gauntlets could also release beams of energy, which like the chest armor could create powerful blinding/dazzling flash, to releasing a powerful concussive beams of energy, the suit could also sling the bolts of laser energy at opponents, as well as deflect energy through the specialized gauntlets on his arms. ** The suit is also able to produce an anti-gravity platform disk that enables the user to fly. ** The armor can also detect a Dire Wraith. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Brock Jones' sister Maggie Jones was a supporting character in the Machine Man series. Maggie introduced Brock to Machine Man in Machine Man Vol 1 19. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Torpedo (Marvel Comics) | Links = }} Category:Jones Family (Brock) Category:Armor Users